The present invention relates to an apparatus for separating material that is adhesively connected, and is particularly directed to solving the problem of removing pressure-sensitive price labels from many types of containers. In many industries, such as the retail food industry, it is the accepted practice to remove old price labels from containers when there are price changes. Such practice has been instituted in the interest of public relations, since it has been found that shoppers disapprove of the practice of applying new price labels directly over the old price labels. Price changes can be quite frequent, and especially where there are a vast number of different items, can necessitate the full-time services of several employees. Furthermore, because these labels must be applied securely to prevent easy removal by the shopper, their removal can be quite time-consuming.
Various common implements have been utilized to remove pressure-sensitive price labels. These items include kitchen knives, razor blades, and even fingernails. The only implement known to applicant which is specifically directed to removing price labels is an item commercially available under the trademark CONDE-PEEL. This implement has a blade contained in a sheath. Only a portion of the periphery of the blade consists of cutting edges. This implement has serious limitations in that the cutting edges are placed so as to permit only sideways movement of the blade. Furthermore, the sheath which retains the blade possesses only a small strip of absorbent material. Consequently, the sheath and the absorbent material provide for application of a lubricant only on the upper surface of the blade. None of the prior art devices are capable of rapidly removing price labels without becoming gummed up over a period of extended use and without mutilating either the label or the container.